


Soft Summer Rain

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: On the way home from a local festival, Goku and Chi-Chi enjoy a conversation in the midst of a soft summer rainstorm.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Soft Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: For GoChi Day 2018 / I did research for traditional Japanese garments and items (because I love putting them in this setting). I hope it’s right, lol. “Yukata” is a summer style kimono, I believe, mostly worn at traditional local festivals and such. “Wagasa” is a type of Japanese umbrella made of strong paper and steeped in oil to make it waterproof. “Geta” are wooden sandals with an elevated base.  
> Series: DragonBall  
> Pairing: Goku x Chi-Chi  
> Time Period: Some Years After End of Z  
> Words: 729  
> Rating: G

Although their festival activities had been cut a little short thanks to the rain, Chi-Chi smiled at the relaxing sound of the light drizzle. Because she was wearing a traditional light-indigo-colored yukata and geta sandals, running home down the dirt road would not be an advisable course of action. It was all right, though. She didn’t mind the rain or the long walk. She had Goku with her.

He, too, was dressed in the traditional fashion appropriate for the local festival, though his yukata was darker and less elegant than hers. Seeing him dressed up like this made her happy, even though she had tried and failed to do something with that wild of hair of his. It was a rare sight to see him in traditional garments. Once or twice a year if she was lucky.

“Chi-Chi,” Goku asked, “are ya sure you don’t want me to carry you and fly home? It would be faster and easier than walking.”

She shook her head and reached out to lock her arms around his. Maybe it was by instinct, but Goku shifted his arm down a little to make it easier for her to wrap around his elbow. As a result, the wagasa he was holding over both of them brushed against the tips of his hair.

She giggled at the confused frown he sent to the paper umbrella. “No, this is fine. Besides, if we did that we’d get soaked and possibly ruin all the work I did to make these yukata for us.”

“Yeah,” Goku murmured. “I guess.”

Smiling at his disappointed sigh, Chi-Chi leaned her face against his arm. From here his scent and warmth was almost more relaxing than the smell and sound of the soft summer rain. Everything about this scenario made her old heart sing for him more fiercely, want to cling ever tighter and never let go.

Oh, the festival itself had been nice. A great family affair. Gohan and Videl with their little Pan, who was growing up far too fast. Goten, who had spent a little time with them before going off with Trunks and Marron for more fun through the night…

Leaving her and Goku to walk home together after all that fun. Even Uub had gone home for the summer. How long had it been since she’d had Goku all to herself?

Oh, yes, she was quite content with this current situation.

“Chi-Chi, I’ve been thinking,” Goku said into the night. “Is this the kind of thing you would have liked doing all along?”

“Hm?” She hummed. “What do you mean?”

“Ya know – going to these festivals and stuff.”

She blinked. “Oh, yes, it would have been nice to have done this more often.”

“Ah,” Goku voiced, drifting into another quiet contemplation. “Sorry.”

Lifting her head from his arm, Chi-Chi stared up at her kind husband. Her husband who had grown less naive and clueless over their years of marriage together. He looked genuinely upset with himself. Well. A little.

So she squeezed the muscle of his upper arm to grab his attention before smiling into his eyes. “Goku, the past is the past. We both have regrets. There are countless things we could have done differently, better. But you know what?”

He tilted his head, a stray spike of hair poking out into the rain. “Hm?”

“I’m glad for what we _did_ do,” she said. “It brought us to this future. And I’m very happy with what we have now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Goku nodded with a soft smile of his own. “I am.”

Their footsteps paused in the middle of the dirt road, thankfully away from any puddles. Goku’s free hand rested on her cheek and his lips fell to hers. They shared something passionate then, out there in the rain with the soft sounds and smells of nature all around them. In fact, their kiss grew so heated and so deep that Goku absentmindedly dropped the wagasa in order to fist his fingers in her hair.

She would have to berate him later for messing up the hairdo she had worked so hard to get right – as well as for the paper umbrella rolling around in the dirt, allowing rain to fall on their yukata. But for a romantic kiss in the rain with _him_ , her husband, Son Goku, _her_ Goku…

...it was worth it.


End file.
